Praxus
Praxus is a desert of seemingly endless sand with small oasis scattered across the land. Frequent sandstorms appear almost at random for no real distinct reason only to completely vanish just as fast as it came. Despite how unlivable it may seem this desert is home to a large variety of animals whose diets range from Omnivore, Carnivore, and Scavengers who pray on passing travelers. Most of the animals live under the sands rather than on the land itself so defending oneself from it is a challenge in itself; animal that live in Praxus include but are not limited to Sand-traps, Sandray, and wild Hydras. Sand-traps live underground and obtain food by creating giant sinkholes that constantly pull whomever is in it down they are also the only natural species in the desert with the ability to displace earth at will. The Sandrays do not have the ability to move earth but they swim through the sands as if it were in water its strikes its prey by jumping from the sands and lunging at a target being the only natural creature that can create its own sandstorm by expelling the power necessary from its mouth makes it both difficult to kill and to avoid. Hydras live above the land but prefer to be buried in sand usually a dune that looks to large is often times a Hydra sleeping, named Hydra due to its reptilian body and many heads this monster does not have the ability to regenerate heads once they have been cut off how ever its scales are as strong as steel making it a challenge to cut completely through. Despite all this there is in fact a safe haven in the exact middle of the desert that is protect against the most of the monsters being situated on solid ground instead of shifting sands makes it impossible for any of the below ground to have a surprise attack but Sandtraps have been known to attack at random. Being fairly new not many people know about this place making it the perfect base of operations for the resistance the monsters providing excellent security. In addition this city was built upon what seems to be a giants skeleton that is just laying on its side there are rumors about what exactly this thing used to be but as far as anyone can tell its been buried this way for so long that there is absolutely no known record about it. The only clues there are regarding this things existence is that it skeleton appears humanoid but have magical symbols carved into every bone visible believed to be sealing spells from an ancient language the only markings that are distinguishable are the ones that read "Rock", "Fire", and "Purge" all carved into its head along with some other writing that could be danger. The bones themselves are surprisingly durable almost to the point of indestructible, the odd this is inside its ribcage there is a compartment that looks as though its housed something like its hard but this chamber of sorts almost looks artificial if it werent for the obvious fact that its entire body looks like a natural born giant who just died out her. Dead though it may be this mysterious skeleton radiates pure heat, things have been known to spontaneously combust near it so buildings created around and ontop of it have been modified to withstand more than the usual desert heat. Notable Creatures Sandray Sandray's are solitary creatures that travel underground although they do not have the same tera forming ability of the sandtraps but they are able to move swiftly through the sands like sharks through water. When striking a Sandray will leap up from the earth then lunge at the target as mentioned before it can create sandstorms as a method of camouflage. This species are carnivores and very aggressive often times attacking something and killing it without eating it just to sink back into the sands waiting for another chance to strike at something. Sandtrap A cowardly scavenger that uses its power to control the sand to create giant sink holes to devour its pray whole like a snake. Sandtraps are scared of the sight of fire and will almost never go after large groups of people or animals, its natural predator is the Sandray. It is unknown just how big the Sandtrap is sense it spends just about its entire life span under ground only coming up to pray; its estimated size can be anywhere between a seven feet to ten feet in length. Kanru Kanru's are the only sentient race of monsters in the desert of Praxus that do not live alone, highly intelligent this warrior race has created settlements to cover most if not all exposed oasis this forced monopoly on the only good source of water makes it even harder for humans to cross the desert. The Kanru is about the size of a fully grown man, physically stronger and a lot more durable but none of them know magic so they have learn to craft weapons from the steel of the humans they have killed. Being smart does not dull down their monstrous nature, Kanru's will attack anything that isn't from their race on sight with the pure intention to kill and eat the pray. They can not be reasoned with there is no compromise its kill or be killed if you do run into a group of them in the desert you better be prepared to fight or run. Notable Locations Chiro - safe haven in the exact middle of the desert that is protect against the most of the monsters being situated on solid ground instead of shifting sands makes it impossible for any of the below ground to have a surprise attack but Sandtraps have been known to attack at random. Being fairly new not many people know about this place making it the perfect base of operations for the resistance the monsters providing excellent security. In addition this city was built upon what seems to be a giants skeleton that is just laying on its side there are rumors about what exactly this thing used to be but as far as anyone can tell its been buried this way for so long that there is absolutely no known record about it. Gallery Konachan.com - 156846 sample (1).jpg|Sandray BlackDesert Monster 15.jpg|Kanra Category:Location